


Asher

by Gigi



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asher

He burns your finger tips  
with his lips.  
His golden tongue cracked  
from all the lies.  
Scared skin and bright blue eyes.

Whispers words of love,  
but holds it all inside.  
Careful monster, weeps  
all the while.

Gentle touch all too much.  
Voice hitched, rage shakes in  
this golden cage.

If a 1,000 nights lived.  
If a 1,000 days dead.  
It would all be the same in his head.

Too hard to see.  
To hard to just be  
a few inches from he.

Her eyes watching.  
Her mind thinking.  
Driven crazy by desire.

One kiss to taste her.  
To eat her alive.  
He'll remember it all.  
Feel it all. Just as  
he feels her inside.

Devoured by love.  
Entangled body parts.  
Hear them moan.  
Hear them scream.

Her heart beating.  
"Ma Cherie" my dear.  
Warm kisses, hot body.

He burns your finger tips  
with his lips.  
Drinks you in with every sin.  
Golden hair, cold hands.  
Scarred man.

Like a drug he needs them.  
With every touch.  
With ever hug.

His grave re-dug.  
Pulling him from the earth  
to her embrace.  
Tears pet his disgrace.

They are his saving grace.  
In love with him not his face.

He burns your finger tips  
with his lips.


End file.
